


A Little Switch

by justiceforlmanberg



Series: Wilbur/Tommy Oneshotsx [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Consensual Underage Sex, Degradation, Don't Like Don't Read, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Requested!, Smut, Top TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), We die like L’manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceforlmanberg/pseuds/justiceforlmanberg
Summary: Tommy wants a little change, and Wilbur is more than happy to provide that. In which Wilbur bottoms for the first time as Tommy’s boyfriend.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: Wilbur/Tommy Oneshotsx [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189874
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	A Little Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SponsoredByLays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SponsoredByLays/gifts).



> Requested! Thank you SponsoredByLays!! :) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> edit: please note that if you don’t like the ship, i advise you not to read this. I don’t like having to explain that to people :,)

If things were perfect, why would you change them?

There's nothing wrong with having the same pattern, but there's also nothing wrong with something new.

Wilbur pressed kisses to Tommy's face, neck, chest, everywhere. The boy already laid out beautifully under him, he smiled. leaning over to grab the lube. "legs, baby."

Tommy bit his lip, wrapping them around the taller boys torso, switching them. "Wilby, i was wondering if we could try something different.."

"like what? you want something else?"

The blond flustered, embarrassed. "i mean, i feel bad. You always take care of me, i just wanna do the same."

Wilbur raised a brow, confused. "Tommy, i'm not following."

"i wanna top."

"like, riding me?"

Tommy groaned, face redder, rubbing his eyes with his palms. "no, i wanna fuck you, i just wanna make you feel good.." Wilbur nodded, rubbing his hand against Tommy's waist. "okay."

"okay? you don't mind?"

"of course not, i want you to have a good time, i'll let you."

Pressing a kiss to Wilbur's lips, Tommy smiled. "i still might need your help though, i've never done this before."

"of course, just grab the lube for me, m'kay?"

Tommy nodded, grabbing it and handing it to Wilbur. Popping the cap, Wilbur squirted some of the cold liquid onto his fingers, closing the lube and handing it to Tommy. "get yourself slicked with it, okay baby?"

"okay. Are you prepping yourself or?"

"i doubt i'll need to really do much, not that your small, darling, i'm just a bit bigger than you so-"

The blond nodded. The older was right, Tommy was super small, he was average sized, but Wilbur was a lot bigger, not like insanely muscled; just broader. Wilbur gently pushed two fingers in at once, groaning at the sensation, he hadn't fingered himself in a long while.

He didn't really need to, and hadn't missed it that much, but certainly loved the feeling. The brit almost laughed at Tommy's expression. Tommy wasn't very good at taking two fingers at once, he always needed to adjust and calm down, which Wilbur thought was adorable.

Wilbur carefully removed his fingers, glancing at the younger. “you done?” Tommy just nodded, placing the lube down, breathing slowly. “what if i’m not that good?”

“Tommy, i don’t expect you to be perfect, just you offering makes me happy. You’ll be excellent.”

Smiling softly, Tommy grabbed Wilbur’s hand, kissing it. “thank you.” he glanced down, shuffling closer. “how do i?..”

Wilbur grasped Tommy’s cock, bringing it towards his entrance. “just push in at your own pace, i’ll be fine, but it might be a bit strange to you.” The blond gave a wary look, before nodding hesitantly. He slowly pushed in the older, moaning at the tightness.

“Wil.. you feel..”

“tell me, baby.”

Tommy groaned, before he pushed all the way. It was a different sensation. He didn’t hate it, but it felt weird. Wilbur felt this everytime? Tommy was gonna respond when he felt Wilbur experimentally squeeze around him.

“fuck! Wilbur- you feel so good around me.”

Wilbur let out a breath, leaning his head back. “good. You can thrust if you want, enjoy this, darling.” Tommy didn’t hesitate this time to thrust, he didn’t even go that slow. It was a medium type pace. The older gave soft moans, pulling Tommy close, kissing him roughly.

Tommy moaned with Wilbur, into Wilbur’s mouth, while speeding up slightly. The blond loved this, he understood why Wilbur didn’t care for being a bottom, but also loved being able to top Wilbur for once.

“Wilby, tell me what to do next, please.”

Wilbur nodded, using his leg to pull Tommy closer, the younger’s cock far in him. He choked on a moan. “pull my hair..” he croaked. The smaller brit used his free hand, tugging on the brown curls, thrusting once again, a bit harder when Wilbur clenched around him.

“call me names, Tom. What am i?”

Tommy moaned, thrusting faster and harder. “y-you’re my slut, right? you’re my slut Wilby. All mine? tsk, such a slut.”

Wilbur moaned, leaning his head back further. “faster, rougher Tommy. Please. For your slut? Please Tommy.” The younger answered his begging, moving as fast as he could, slamming his cock against the older’s prostate. Tommy’s grip on his hair became painful, but so good.

“fuck! Tommy, you’re so good. I’m gonna- shit.”

Tommy nodded. “yes, Wilbur. Little fucking slut, come for me. Do it, little whiny bitch.” the younger’s thrusts became sloppy as he reached his own orgasm. He felt Wilbur clench around him once more, his orgasm ripped through him like a wave.

He thrusted once more, harshly, moaning loudly as he came inside the taller. Wilbur not to far, moaning softly, Tommy’s name tumbling from his lips, like a sweet note.

The blond collapsed on top of the older, carefully pulling his cock out. Wilbur pulled the blond up, cuddling him. “that was amazing Tommy. You were so good.”

Tommy made a soft noise in reply. He sat up slightly, reaching over and grabbing a cloth. “m’gonna clean...” he said, hand reaching to wipe Wilbur’s stomach where the liquid stuck to.

Wilbur nodded, watching as the boy wiped the mess on his stomach and between the older’s legs, before cleaning his own body. He wanted to slap the kid for throwing the towel on their clothes, but smiled when he snuggled up close.

“did you like topping?”

Tommy shrugged, arms wrapping around Wilbur’s neck. “it was interesting. It wasn’t bad! I would definitely do it again...” The brunet nodded, letting the kid kiss at his neck and nibble at the skin. “but?”

Sighing, Tommy embarrassingly looked down. “it’s so much work, and, well Wilbur, i’m just too fucking lazy to do that much work to make you come.”

Wilbur laughed, pushing Tommy slightly. “you little fucking bottom, little lazy shit.”

“hey! you would rather bottom than top?”

“not for you. I don’t mind either, i’m a switch Tommy, but for you, i would prefer watching you squirm.” Wilbur pinched at his side. “you’re my fucking slut too.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “i’m a slut for everything, now, i’m tired because you’re too much work. Let me sleep.” closing his eyes, Tommy went back to clinging to the older.

Rubbing the boys back, Wilbur nodded, closing his eyes. “thank you, Tom.” the younger replied with a small noise, just resting. The boys fell asleep quick, both exhausted from not only their sex but their long day earlier.

It wasn’t until the next day that they decided to have another quick session, Tommy once again topping before Wilbur realized he needed to take over. Tommy was just too lazy for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this wasn’t that good, (sorry Lays :,) my writing is a bit weird) but i hope you still enjoyed it! I’m trying to get to the many requests with time and effort! 
> 
> While i enjoy improving on my smut writing, i’ll try to make the next one a fluff piece, just to make it a bit fair. 
> 
> Again, if you don’t like the ship, please don’t read. It’s important for those to know that if Tommy and Wilbur ever speak out about their feelings towards this ship, i’ll be careful but this is all fictional. I won’t every message then saying i ship them, because i respect their friendship. I have underage tags for a reason. I don’t want comments that i shouldn’t be able to write this, because all i want to do is express my love for the ‘fandom’ and their relationship. Please refrain from hating any of the users requests that i post, don’t like, don’t read. That’s all :)


End file.
